


Dream a Little Dream

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Gen, it's not quite ans angsty as i thought it will be, that night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: She doesn’t know what happens now.





	

She doesn’t know what happens now. There is blood on her hands, Fyr’s blood. It is warm and sticky and she can barely hear his words, as if he’s talking from the bottom of a well. 

He says that it is fine. She’s not sure he knows what those words mean. 

She should run. Her every instinct screams about revenge and death, and punishment, but in the end he keeps saying that everything will be alright, that together they can fix that, and, against herself, Cyn believes him.

She wakes up in the middle of a night in a strange place and it takes her a moment to remember where she is and that all of them are safe.

Fyr was right after all. 


End file.
